cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Connery
Sean Connery (1930 - ) Film Deaths *''Another Time, Another Place'' (1958) [Mark Trevor]: Killed in a plane crash (off-screen); we learn of his death when Lana Turner hears the news on the radio. *''Tarzan's Greatest Adventure'' (1959) [O'Bannion]: Shot with an arrow by Gordon Scott. *''From Russia with Love (1963)'' [James Bond]: Playing a dual role as both Bond and a double, the double is garroted by Robert Shaw during a training exercise, in preparation for his planned assassination of the real Bond. (Robert then removes the mask revealing it to be John Ketteringham). (Thanks to Garrett) *''Woman of Straw'' (1964) [Anthony Richmond]: Falls to his death from a cliff when Johnny Sekka throws a wheelchair at him. *''The Red Tent'' (Krasnaya palatka) (1970) [Roald Amundsen]: Frozen to death after being stranded in the ice while attempting to rescue Peter Finch. *''The Anderson Tapes'' (1971) '''Anderson Shot in the back by Garrett Morris. *Zardoz' '(1974)' [''Zed]: Dies of old age, along with Charlotte Rampling. Shown in a time-lapse sequence with heavy make-up. *''The Man Who Would Be King'' (1975) [Daniel Dravet]: Falls to his death in a ravine when the natives cut the ropes holding up the bridge; his mummified severed head is shown afterwards when Michael Caine presents it to Christopher Plummer. (Thanks to Justin) *''The Arab Conspiracy'' (Double Hit; The Next Man) (1976) [Khalil Abdul-Muhsen]: Killed by Cornelia Sharpe. *''Robin and Marian'' (1976) [Robin Hood]: Poisoned by Audrey Hepburn, before she drinks the poison herself; the movie ends with the dying Sean firing one last arrow into the air. (Thanks to Gary) *''Sword of the Valiant'' (Sword of the Valiant: The Legend of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight) (1984) [The Green Knight]: Killed after a sword fight with Miles O'Keefe. (Thanks to John) *''Highlander (1986)'' [Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez]: Decapitated with a sword by Clancy Brown. (He was brought back in the 1991 sequel Highlander II: The Quickening.) (Thanks to Uwe) *''The Untouchables (1987)'' [Jim Malone]: Machine-gunned by Billy Drago in an ambush after Sean chases Vito D'Ambrosio out of his house; he dies shortly after Kevin Costner arrives at the house. (Thanks to Gary, Rommy, Neil, and Tal) *''Family Business'' (1989) [Jessie McMullen]: Dies of natural causes. (Thanks to Gary) *''Highlander II: The Quickening[[Highlander II: The Quickening (1991)| '(1991)]] [Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez]: After being resurrected by Christopher Lambert using the power of The Quickening, Sean dies again when he is crushed a giant fan, after summoning his lifeforce together at one time to give enough time for Christopher and Virginia Madsen to escape. *A Good Man in Africa' '(1994)' [''Dr. Alex Murray]: Killed in a traffic accident (off-screen) when his ambulance is hit by a military vehicle. His body is shown afterwards when Colin Friels arrives at the scene of the accident and attempts to talk to Sean before being told that he's dead. (Thanks to Brian) *''First Knight'' (1995) [King Arthur]: Shot in the chest with a crossbow by Ben Cross' henchmen including Ralph Ineson, he dies while talking to Richard Gere and Julia Ormond (with his body later seen being set on fire with a lit arrow on a funeral pyre). (Thanks to Matt) *''Dragonheart (1996)'' [Draco]: Providing the voice of a dragon, he dies when Dennis Quaid throws an axe into his heart in order to kill David Thewlis through their mystical connection. (Thanks to Dave and Derek) *''The Avengers (1998)'' [Sir August de Wynter]: Struck by lightning from his weather-controlling device (levitating him into the air in the process), after being stabbed in a swordfight with Ralph Fiennes. (Thanks to Neil) *''Finding Forrester'' (2000) [William Forrester]: Dies (off-screen) of cancer; we learn of his death afterwards when Matt Damon informs Rob Brown. (Thanks to Neil) *''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)'' [Allan Quatermain]: Stabbed in the back by Richard Roxburgh; he dies shortly afterwards, while talking to Shane West. After he is buried in Kenya, a witch doctor is shown performing a ritual, suggesting that Sean is about to be brought back to life. (Thanks to Gary and ND) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008)'' [Dr. Henry Jones Sr.]: Although Sean does not actually appear in this movie, it's revealed that his character from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) had died off-screen between the two movies. (Thanks to Tommy, Andrew, Liz, and Augustin) TV Deaths: *''ITV Play of the Week: The Crucible'' (1959) [John Proctor]: Presumably executed by hanging. (I haven't seen this version, so I don't know whether or not his death was actually depicted.) *''Macbeth'' (1961; TV movie) [Macbeth]: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Woodrow Parfrey; later beheaded. Noteworthy Connections: *Brother of Neil Connery *Ex-husband of Diane Cilento *Father of Jason Connery Gallery: Seanconnery.jpg|Sean Connery (with Kevin Costner) in The Untouchables De_Wynter's_death.png|Sean Connery's death in The Avengers Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1930 Births Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:People who died in an Indiana Jones film Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by accident Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Korean War veteran Category:Actors who died in Brian De Palma Movies Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Musicians